1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to roller bearings, and particularly to a roller bearing in which the installation of two spaced rows of anti-friction members like ball bearings is facilitated, particularly by the use of a stepped bushing of high load bearing capacity and in which the introduction of the bushing and the spaced bearings into the housing for the roller bearing and the removal of the bushing therefrom are obtained without damaging the inner parts of the composite bearing even if substantial forces are applied.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bearings having spaced ball races with a bushing in between are known. See, for instance, German Application OS 20 08 385 wherein the bushing is arranged between outer rings. A single structural unit is obtained. On the other hand, the actual distance between the outer rings is fixed. Assembly and disassembly of the unit can be effected without damaging the bearing parts. However, on the mounting of the ball bearings, the bushing becomes more of a hindrance than an advantage. The mounting of the first bearing on the shaft could be effected in a relatively simple manner since the bushing could be omitted at that time. However, before the mounting of the second bearing, the bushing must be installed. Since it is desired to provide the greatest possible number of balls in the bearing for a high load bearing capacity, for loading the second bearing, it is necessary to displace the shaft to make it eccentric to the outer ring to permit an adequate quantity of the bearing balls to be introduced into the crescent-shaped space which is opened when the shaft is displaced. However, once the bushing has been installed, the required eccentric displacement of the shaft with respect to the outer ring of the bearing may, however, no longer be possible. See in this regard, U.S. Application Ser. No. 491,889, filed May 5, 1983 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,508,397, which shows one technique of providing a crescent-shaped space.